


Mama Mia

by JackShit



Category: Final Fantasy XV, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, WIP, ideas, mix, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackShit/pseuds/JackShit
Summary: This is my document with my WIPs and ideas for fics. The link allows you to comment, so please leave some! Also please feel free to take ideas, as this includes prompts I've written to (~100 words each)Think of it as a prompt list, if you want! Have fun and be kind
Kudos: 2





	Mama Mia

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1eYWc_pu1FUWUqudLdZGATcAJbF2EzvGCKi5RliND2-c/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
